


Ron's Circumcision

by temporalArcheologist



Series: Ron is gay [1]
Category: Blow Up the Neighborhood
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalArcheologist/pseuds/temporalArcheologist
Summary: Thanks for reading, this is part 1/69 of the “Ron is Gay” series. Written with love by Leem and Robyn.





	Ron's Circumcision

“Are you sure I need it?” Ron pleaded, but Dylan was having none of it. Today would be the day Ron was circumcised. Ron groaned as Dylan lifted him up onto the operating table. There was a spot in the office specifically for circumcision, but the maximum age for that was under one year-old, and at 19 years-old Ron certainly wouldn’t fit in the infant-sized box.

“Relax, Ron” Dylan sighed with a smile. Ron squirmed in discomfort. “I’m sorry i’m just a bit nervous,” whimpered Ron breathlessly. “I’ll make sure to numb the pain before hand. Don’t worry. I’m a professional.” Dylan winked at Ron seductively, and with that, Ron’s anxiety faded away. 

 

Finally ready for the procedure, Dylan sterilized his scalpel as Ron got undressed, this was soon followed by the insertion of a small needle into Ron’s smooth brown right leg. The time had come, Ron’s foreskin was ready to be removed. Ron shivered as Dylan treated the tip of his penis with a numbing agent, along with a bit of ice.

“Woah! That’s f-freezing!” “Oh, sorry, do you want me to warm it up for you?” Dylan asked, teasing Ron a bit. “Uh...I...Dylan I’m scared.” There was a dangerous look in Ron’s eyes. He wanted something to happen. Suddenly, with no hesitation, Dylan started stroking Ron’s trembling cock. “Oh my god!” Ron shrieked. “Shhh, i’m just making it more bearable for you baby” Dylan smirked. He then placed the tip of Ron’s penis in his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. Ron let out a slight moan as his nerves were whisked away. His penis started to become engorged with blood as Dylan continued teasing Ron’s tip. “P-please” Ron whimpered. “Are you becoming more comfortable now, Ron?” Dylan asked, playfully. “Y-yes please just g-go deeper! I can’t handle it much longer!” With one giant suck, like taking a drag from a large cigarette, Ron ejaculated in the back of Dylan’s throat. “How cute,” Dylan thought, “he came so easily.” “You taste so yummy Ron” moaned Dylan. Ron was panting and sweating as his erection slowly went away. “Do you feel ready for the surgery now, Ron?” asked Dylan, licking Ron’s tasty cum off of his fingers. “Y-yes Dylan.” Ron was so relaxed he forgot about the surgery for a moment. All he could think about was putting his rock hard member inside of Dylan’s tight ass. 

With Ron comfortable the surgery was able to proceed. Dylan expertly measured the area and circumference of Ron’s foreskin before slowly slicing away at the bottom area of the penis’ head. Ron squirmed as the scalpel made its way around his flaccid, half-cut penis. Finally the foreskin was ready to come off. Detached, Dylan was able to pull it right off and he soon placed it in a small tray to the side of the operating table. Ron was still wincing from the initial shock, so he couldn’t see his precious foreskin picked off and thrown away like a piece of gristle. 

Ron was finally able to sit up, but he immediately grew suspicious when he saw Dylan hunched over looking at the newly-severed foreskin. “W-what are you doing Dylan?” he exclaimed, the only sound that returned from Dylan’s mouth was that of chewing. Choosing to erase as much of this from his mind as possible, he asked when he would be allowed to jack off next. Dylan wiped his mouth and turned around, suddenly taking on a more professional gait. “You won’t be able to take part in any sexual activity with your penis for the next month. However, your boipussy is fair game” Dylan explained, with a devilish smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. “It would be a shame to put that anesthetized ass to waste, wouldn’t it?” Ron felt the same, reaching for the waistband of Dylan’s scrubs and pulling them down. 

Ron’s anal virginity had already been taken by another man, but that’s a story for another time. All you need to know is that following his anal awakening, Ron became a slut for all things butt. If there was an opportunity for something to be in his boipussy, you know he would *take* it. 

Dylan shoved his pale, rock-hard dick into Ron’s relaxed asshole. The dick was long, but thinner than average. However, this was exactly what Ron sought out generally, so this whole affair was just super convenient. Ron began to moan, both in pleasure and pain, pleasure being from the pounding he was getting, and pain from the painkillers wearing off on his freshly circumcized dick that was now pressed against the table. It was very difficult for him not to get hard, as that would stretch out the damaged flesh surrounding the head of his penis. After minutes of pounding, Dylan came in Ron’s ass and immediately started going at it for round two.

 

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Another doctor walks in and stares at Ron’s gaping asshole being torn to shreds by Dylan’s slight but powerful cock. Ron and Dylan are screaming in ecstasy, they don’t even notice the other doctor. Right as they’re about to cum for the third time, the other doctor rips off his smock, and reveals his new dick implants, making his penis 25 inches long. Ron trembles at the sight of it. “25 inches?” Ron thought, “He’ll definitely hit the g-spot.” “Would you please join us, Dr. Shanley?” asked Dylan, shakily. “I’d be honored.” he replied in a theatrical way. Dr. Shanley stuck his massive cock up Ron’s loose boipussy, making Ron cum almost instantaneously. Dylan thrust into Dr. Shanley, which caused him to scream and cum at the same time. Hearing Ron’s juices squirting out of him caused Dylan to let out the biggest load he’s ever made right into Dr. Shanley’s ass. The three men collapsed on the floor, panting and giggling their troubles away. Dr. Shanley and Dylan passed out in the puddles of semen on the floor while Ron sang to them. 

 

Finally Ron was ready to pay the secretary and head home. He ran into one big issue though, seeing as how he could barely walk from the numerous anal poundings he had just taken. He limped out of the office and into the lobby, where the secretary looked at him in an understanding way. Not everyone got such a pounding, but this happened several times a day. After giving her his insurance card, she pulled up his patient information and charged his insurance, making sure to remind him about his check-up in 2 months. Ron smiled meekly as he left the office and got into his car. As he started up the engine, his heart welled up with excitement at the prospect of having basically a brand new dick. “This is gonna bump up my Grindr matches” he contemplated to himself as he drove home to his apartment. Waiting for him were several dildos and bottles of lube, provided for him by a crowdsourced effort from the boys at Emo Club 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is part 1/69 of the “Ron is Gay” series. Written with love by Leem and Robyn.


End file.
